Fictional Criminal
by Owls Down The Rabbit Hole
Summary: Morgan meets one of Garcia's old friends, the two get together and Garcia decides Katlyn should be dating her friend, Spencer, while they work a case with an unsub that leaves fictional stories behind. Probably OOC. ReidxOC. MorganxGarcia. T, just in case
1. An Old Friend and A New Unsub

The music was pounding through my head so loud, I couldn't think. At all. It was nice, for a change. To not be able to think and just have fun. My friend, Ella, was standing in front of me, singing along with the song and 'rocking out' or whatever you would call it. Clubs and things like this weren't really my thing, she knew that, but of course she was able to dress me up and drag me out. As much as I liked the change, I was much more comfortable curled up on my couch, typing out the words of fiction that came to mind.

The song ended and Ella led me over to the bar and ordered two drinks, both alcohol drinks. She knew so much about me but seemed to love ignoring it all.

"I don't drink and you know it!" I shouted over the music in her ear.

"Well tonight you do!" She yelled back, I was surprised she heard me.

"Then who's gonna drive?"

"What's a taxi for? Geez, you're supposed to be smart." She took the drink from the girl behind the counter and took a big gulp. I let the drink sit in front of me, I diddled with the condensation on the glass, but it didn't come close to going down my throat.

"Excuse me ladies." I heard a voice behind me and turned enough to see their face. His skin was dark and his head was shaved, he was muscular and I could tell Ella was ready to flirt.

"What can we do for you, handsome?" Ella asked and I bowed my head, wondering how a girl like me ended up being friends with a girl like her. Exact opposites.

"Just have one of these lil' papers I have and promise me you'll be careful about who you leave with." He smiled and handed us both a sheet of paper. Ella took it but kept her eyes on the man.

"What if I promise to go home with you? Is that good enough?"

He chuckled, "No, no, you see, I'm at work right now. I don't think the big man would like it."

"Are these something to do with the muders of those girls." I asked as I reread my paper.

"Yeah, just educating the public, clubs are very popular pick-up places. Dates _and_ victims. I'm here with a coleague."

"I think I've become a victim of you." Ella said, obviously getting a bit desperate with this guy, "If I can't come home with you, can I have your number?" He chuckled again.

"How do we know this isn't some kind of cover?" I asked before he could answer Ella, she was getting angry but, oh well, she shouldn't have dragged me out here.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for all we know, you're using this as a cover to look like a good guy, get a girl or two to come home with you to kill them."

"I wouldn't do something like that."

"But we don't know you."

He smiled, speechless for a moment, "I'm one of the ones working on the case. I'm in the FBI."

"Oh really? Prove it."

He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and flipped it open for us to see his ID.

"Wow. FBI. That's kinda sexy." Ella said, but we ignored her.

"So just be careful. I don't want to see either of your bodies dead and thrown out like trash." He began to walk away but his phone rang and he stopped to sit on a stool and talk to the caller.

"Heey baby girl, what do ya got for me?" I watched him, and so did Ella, but he didn't seem to notice or care. He listened to the girl and grinned.

"Penelope Garcia, you are the sexiest genius I have ever met." He paused for a moment and laughed at whatever she had said. I recognized that name. It took me a minute but I remembered who she was. He laughed again "Okay, we're on our way," then closed his phone as he stood up to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled and grabbed his shoulder, he turned, "Did you say that was Penelope Garcia?"

"Yeah …"

"Awesome, out-going and weird, techie Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes. What about her?"

"She used to be my best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but then her parents died, she left school and I never heard from her again."

"That's my baby girl."

"Are you, like, dating or something?"

"No, just havin' fun at work."

"Sounds like her. Would you give me her number so I can call her up sometime?"

"I dunno. You might just want to find a way in so you can kill her. Nobody is gonna kill my girl on my watch," He grinned evilly.

"Ugh. Would you give her my number and tell her who it is?"

"I would. If you gave it to me."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I pulled out the little notebook and pen I always kept in my purse, just in case I had an idea and had to write it down. I jotted down my name and number and handed it over to him.

"Katlyn Black. Nice."

"I better here from Penelope and only Penelope. If it's anyone else, I will find you Derek Morgan."

"How did you know my name?"

"You just showed me your ID, genius."

"Oh, trust me, I am no genius, that's my friend's job."

"Hey, Morgan, are you ready to head back? I actually got rid of all my flyers this ti- Oh, sorry, were you talking?" Another guy came up to Derek, he was scrawny, with brown hair and white skin, and was dressed in nerd-like attire to your average highschooler. But it was cute on him, he was cute, too.

"Speaking of geniuses, Spencer Reid, ladies, the one and only." Derek put his arm around Spencer's shoulders, Spencer held up his hand and said a quick "Hi." with a smile, "This is Garcia's old friend, Katlyn Black, apparently."

"Apparently?"

"Yeah, I'm officially sure if it's true or just a way to get in and kill one of us." Derek grinned and I scowled. Spencer lifted an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Any word from Garcia?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. She found the guy. Hotch and everyone else are on their way there now."

"Okay then, we gotta go."

"Yeah, nice meeting you ladies." They turned and hurried out of the club. I turned back to Ella, she seemed to be angry with me but getting over it quickly, as she was checking out another guy not far away.

"So, are we back to partying now?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." I smiled with a little enthusiasm and I was once again lost in the music.

I rubbed my eyes, I felt so unbelievably tired. Staying up until four in the morning partying with Ella was something I would never do again. I yawned and turned back to my laptop to try to write more, but I was too tired to concentrate. I wasn't even sure why I woke up. I decided to look up some anime and fall asleep with it on. I set the computer on my coffee table and curled up in my giant comforter. As soon as I was comfy, warm and almost half asleep, my phone rang and I unwillingly dragged my self off the couch and towards the chime of my phone.

"Hello?" I asked grumpily. I didn't mean to seem that rude, but I was tired and couldn't help it.

"Katlyn? Katlyn Black? Is this really you?" I recognized that voice right away. The best friend I ever had was calling me after years of silence.

"Penelope! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to talk to you. I was never sure what exactly happened to you, I just hoped nothing bad had happened."

"Nah, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me. You know, catch up."

"Yeah, that would be great. Just name a time and place." I said and Penelope told me where her favourite coffee shop was and we agreed to be there at noon.

I thanked the cashier and took my coffee and bagel from her, then went to the empty table I saw by the front window and watched outside with my head in my hands, sipping the coffee. A few minutes later, I saw the only person that would stand out any where you went. Penelope waltzed into the shop and swept right by me. She ordered at the counter and turned around to see if I was already there. I was, but I think the only reason she figured that out was me waving at her.

She sat down across from me, staring at me. "Wow, you look so different. I barely recognized you."

"Well, you're looking as colourful as always. It was easy to find you." We both laughed.

"I can't believe it's been so long."

"Yeah, what exactly happened to you? I almost thought you were kidnapped, but all your things were gone and I found the note, too, but it didn't really tell me anything."

"Heh, sorry about that, by the way. My parents died and … I dunno, I just decided I didn't want to do it any more. But I kept teaching myself code and now I work in the FBI."

"I figured that out from the guy in the club."

"Yeeah, Derek's my man. I love him." She smiled at the thought of him, "So what have you been doing?"

"Well, I graduated from Caltech, then my books started selling really well and I've been writing fiction ever since."

"Yeah, I always figured that you would end up as a writer instead. The stuff you wrote back then was really really good."

"That's what everyone said. But my writing got me places in the end, pretty much every fiction lover loves my writing."

"Heh, I don't blame them. So, are you seeing anyone?"

"Nah, I don't get out too often, since I have no reason to leave my house other than to get food. I mean, that stuff is pretty important." Penelope laughed at me.

"Yeah, I'm single, too."

"Wow, that can't be true," I joked and she laughed again, "What about that Derek guy, he seems to looove you. And you DID just tell me you looove him."

"As much as I love him, I'm not sure if we'd work well as a couple, especially since we work together with such … ewwy stuff." I laughed at her this time, she always had the best way of describing things.

"Oh well, there'll be someone out there."

_Bzzzt … Bzzzzt_! Penelope's phone vibrated on the table and she looked at the text. "UGH! Are you kidding me? I just got out." She pressed a button on it and stood up, "Sorry, I gotta go save the world with my genius-ness. I'll call you again later." She waved and walked out of the store. I waved back through the window and finished my bagel before leaving.

Penelope opened the glass door a waltzed into the BAU, and almost literally ran into Derek.

"Hey hot stuff. Where've you been?" He asked.

"Lunch with a friend. Why? Are you jelous it wasn't lunch with you?"

Derek smiled, "I'm jelous everyday I don't have dinner with you."

Penelope laughed, and his words reminded her of the two friends she had, "Speaking of dinner, my friend is single, and I think her and Reid would hit it off."

"She _did _look like she liked him last night … We're talking about that friend, right?"

"Yes. And I think spying would be fun."

"Penelope, you naughty girl." He teased.

"I may be naughty but I'm not going to be late. Come on, let's go." They walked up the few steps and into the conference room where everyone was already waiting. They took their seats and JJ grabbed the remote and pressed a button. Two images came on the screen. It was hard to tell, but one was female and the other a male. They both looked like their chests had been scratched out by a tiger or lion. Four straight cuts were across their chests and a pool of blood around them. The man seemed to be just inside the entrance of their house and the woman looked to have been huddled in the closet before being killed.

"James and Lillian Dupre were murdered in their home last night." JJ said as a couple more pictures came up on the screen of their murder, "There was a note thumbtacked to the banister behind Mr. Dupre." JJ clicked again and a piece of paper came up behind her.

Reid squinted and began to read it aloud as JJ handed each of them a piece of paper with a copy on it, "The bot crashed their door in. The two human residents ran to their broken door way to see who had entered. They had no idea that would be such a fatal mistake. Target aquired. The bot walked through the doorway and into the human's sight. The female screamed as the bot's claws extended to almost a meter long of razor sharp blades for slicing up weak flesh. The male stood in front of her, then told her to run away. This only made it easier for the bot. Kill the hardest as he tries to protect his spouse then race after reluctant female. She probably would not want to leave him and hide somewhere in the house. The bot threw back it's arm to strike the male. They slashed clean through his torso and he screamed as blood gushed from him and to the floor. He fell into the pool of blood and was dead only a few seconds later. The bot scanned for heat somewhere else in the house. The bot found a large amount of heat in a closet a few rooms away, he assumed it was the female and followed her there. The bot threw open the door, almost knocking it off the hinges. The female screamed as the bot began to kill her the same way it had killed the male. With it's job done, the bot left the house forever." Reid paused to look over his sheet a second time, "They always called them female and male instead of man and woman. Looks like it's supposed to be in the bot's perspective but still third person."

"And it looks like the bot was supposed to be an assasin. Do you think the unsub could have thought he was an assasin, too?" Rossi pointed out.

"It looks like that could be true, unless it's _just_ part of the story." Spencer agreed.

"Morgan, Reid, you go to the Dupre house. Report anything suspicious. JJ and Prentiss, you go with them to talk to the neighbor that found them. Rossi and I will go to the coroner's office where the bodies are. Garcia, look at the Dupre's history, anything that might make someone think they had to be terminated."

"Right." Garcia stood up hurriedly and walked to her computer room to begin her research.

JJ, Emily, Derek and Spencer grabbed their coats and bags and left the building to pile into the big black SUV.

The four split up and JJ and Emily headed to the neighbor's house the police there pointed out to them. Spencer and Derek slipped on the latex gloves and carefully stepped into the house. The door was split in half and the other part was lying down the hallway a bit. The body was already gone so they couldn't look at it.

"So, I kick the door in or hit it with something really hard. The Dupres run over and I step inside," Morgan acted it out as he spoke, "Mr. Dupre tells his wife to run away and cut him up with what? A sword or something?"

"It looked like it. He probably brings his tools with him because the story is probably close to the real thing and in the story he didn't go looking for a weapon and he wouldn't be able to, Mr. Dupre could have overpowered him if he had kicked the door in and walked in with no weapon."

"Do you think he wrote the story beforehand?"

"Unlikely. There's no way of knowing it would go exactly like that. So he probably wrote it afterwards."

A man in a police uniform bent under the crime scene tape and joined Spencer and Derek inside the house. "Hello, I'm the chief of the local Police, Robert Layton." He held out his hand to shake each of their own.

"I'm Agent Morgan and this is Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Well, thanks for coming. We want to catch this guy before it turns serial. It looked to me like it probably would."

"Yes, it looks the same to us. It was a good idea for you to call us up."

"Well, I thought I should let you know we didn't find whatever he used to cut them up. And we dusted the note for prints and found nothing."

"So he was probably using some kind of gloves, too."

"Yup. The closet where the wife's body was found is just through here." The chief led them through a few doors and into the couple's bedroom. All they could see right away that was obviously out of place was the blood soaked into the carpet.

"He didn't leave much behind for us." Morgan grumbled.

"How do you know it was a male?" Layton asked.

"We don't, it's hard to tell. The story could have been written by either male or female, and though it's more rare, woman do kill just as brutally as men." Spencer answered, as he looked around the room with curiosity.

They talked with the chief for a little while longer then walked out of the house and discussed it bewtween themselves for a mintue.

"Oh and I forgot to ask you," Morgan remembered Garcia's idea from earlier, "You remember Garcia's friend from last night?" Spencer nodded and Morgan continued, "Garcia think you two should go out sometime. She seemed like a smart girl, and she was pretty, too, right?" Morgan grinned and nudged Spencer with his elbow.

"Well, I guess I could ask her out..."

"Good, Garcia has her number, we can get it from her later." Morgan smiled and put his arm around Spencer's shoulder to shake him playfully.

At Miss Swick's house, the woman who had found the Dupre's dead, JJ knocked on the front door and a woman probably in her early 30's opened the door.

"Hi, Miss Swick?" JJ asked.

"Yes, that's me." She seemed somewhat calm but flustered, tired and confused.

"I'm JJ, I'm with the FBI and this is my friend, Emily. We just want to ask you a few questions."

"Um … Alright come on in." She opened the door all the way and let the two women inside, "Would you like something to drink? Water?"

"No, we're fine, miss."

"Oh, okay." She led them to her living room and sat down on the couch, "So what would you like to know?"

"We were just wondering how you found the bodies of the Dupres." Emily said and leaned in to listen.

"Well, it was really my daughter... She didn't see anything! But she was walking to school and she noticed the door was wide open. She said that she kept watching the door as she walked, but she saw no movement and no one shut the door so she ran back to me and told me. I told her to go to school and I would go over in a minute. So, she left again and I put on my shoes and walked over. I could tell right away something was wrong because of the door and then I saw James' body. I didn't even go looking for Lillian because I knew what I would probably find. I ran back home and called the police. After they asked me a bunch of questions I called the school to make sure my Cindy got there."

"Did she?"

"Yes, she's fine. And I told them to tell her I would pick her up today. I don't want her walking around the neighborhood until that person is caught."

"That's probably a good idea." Emily said, but she figured the unsub would only attack at night, but she didn't want to worry Miss Swick.

"So, did you hear anything suspicious last night? Anything in the middle of the night?"

"No, I don't remember anything. I put Cindy to bed, watched a little TV then went to bed, too. Usually I have to get up early for work and to get Cindy off to school, but I called in sick after this what happened."

"Okay, can you think of anything else that you remember from yesterday that was unordinary? Did the Dupre's do anything? Fight?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Can you think of enemies they might have had?"

"No, I always thought they were good people, but I didn't know much about them, I mean, talked and spent sometime together, but I don't remember them saying anything about anyone bad."

"Alright. Weel, thank you for your time," JJ stood up and pulled a little slip of paper from her pocket, "If you think of anything, just call." They smiled and walked themselves out the door.


	2. More Stories and More Laughs

Spencer dialed the number on the little slip of paper Garcia had just handed him only a minute ago as he walked to his car. A voice answered him a moment later.

"Hello?" I wondered who it was.

"Hi, Katlyn? It's Spencer, we met last night."

"Yeah, I remember you. You work with Penelope and my new friend, Derek." I laughed.

"Yes, that's right. Well, they both thought-" He stopped to correct himself, though it wasn't entirely true, "I thought I might ask you to have dinner with me."

"Uh … Sure!" I answered happily.

"Great! Tommorrow night sound good?"

"Yup, it's fine."

"Okay, I'll pick you up around six, and Garcia already gave me your address."

"Uhm … I never gave her my address."

"She found it by herself. And for the record I didn't even ask."

I laughed, "Okay then. Well, I will see you tommorrow night. Bye."

"Bye." Spencer pressed end on his phone with a big grin on his face. He opened the door of his car right before noticing Morgan looking at him.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Derek asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Katlyn agreed to go out with me tomorrow night."

"So where are you going to take her?" He asked and Spencer told him about a restaurant he had heard about only a few block's away from Katlyn's apartment.

"Nice … Well ,I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup. Bye-bye." Spencer climbed into his car and drove away.

Penelope walked into the parking lot and Derek called her over. "Hey, I found out where he's taking her."

"Heheh. Good job. Are we gonna be having dinner there tomorrow night?"

"Yup, six o'clock. And bring the video camera. I think everyone would want to see Reid on an actual date."

Penelope laughed, "Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Garcia said and left Morgan to get in his car.

Hotch walked up to Morgan with a bunch of papers in his hand. "The unsub killed again. Grab Reid and go to the address Garcia will text you. And here's a copy of the note." The he walked away to give orders to his other team members. Derek sighed, he hadn't even had the chance to take a sip of his coffee and he was already being sent away. He stood up and went to Reid's desk.

"Come on, kid, there's another crime scene we get to go see." Morgan said and Spencer stood up, grabbed his bag and followed Morgan out of the building. Derek handed him the paper, "That's the note. Read it out for me." Derek said as they slid into the car.

Spencer looked it over and began to read it as Derek started up the car. "The knight climbed up the side of the tower, it was quite hard to climb like that, but the knight could make a foothold out of a lot of the disintegrating bricks. He finally made it to the window at the top and climbed in. The girl heard him enter and turned to see her rescuer. She smiled excitedly, now that she was about to be saved

from her parents odd way of protection. 'I have come to free thee.' The knight bowed and took the lady's hand. She didn't know what to say except 'Thank you' and a tear of gratitude rolled down her face. The knight picked her up and she curled up against his armoured chest, feeling safe at last. But before the two could escape, an evil Mage appeared in the window. The girl's face turned from joy to horror. The mage produced a sword and entered the tower. The knight let the damsel out of his arms and reached for his own weapon, but, alas, he had left it with his steed, unsuspecting of any trouble. The mage swung the sword at him, the knight knew it could not cut his armour, made by the best blacksmith in the country, but the mage used a spell to weaken his trusty armour and thrust the sword right through his chest. The girl screamed as the mage pulled the sword out of the noble knight's dead body. The mage advanced towards the girl and sliced her through the chest as well. The mage, happy with their work, disappeared from the tower with a snap of the fingers."

"Hm. They were careful not to say if they were a man or woman." Derek said.

"Yeah … Do you think it could be a girl? I mean, men aren't as careful as women, right?" Spencer wondered aloud.

"I was thinking that, too. It just sounds weird. We don't see woman this brutal."

"No ..." They thought for a while as Derek maneuvered through the streets and they turned a corner onto the street they were headed to. They climbed out of the car, holding gloves to put on inside the house. The coroner's van was parked out front, the back doors open and two body bags inside. Morgan led Reid to it and the man that was about to shut them, stopped and turned to the approaching men.

"I'm agent Morgan and this is Doctor Spencer Reid from the FBI, and we're working this case. We were wondering if you saw anything out of the ordinary on the bodies." Derek went straight to the point.

"You mean other than the slashes through their chests? There wasn't really anything, but I did see something." He opened the smaller body bag a little and held it open to show them a bunch of bruises.

"The Dupre's weren't beaten, were they?"

"No, and these bruises look a little old. Like at least six hours before death."

"So, it wasn't the killer? Was there anything on the boy?"

"No, he didn't even live there. My guess is a boyfriend or something. If they hadn't been cut like this, I would have thought the boy snuck in, daddy found him, got angry and killed them. But if that were the case, they probably wouldn't have been killed like this."

"Probably not. And there wasn't anything suspicious about the Dupre's bodies?"

"Nope."

"And can you tell me their names?"

"Selman Johns and Sophia Brown."

"Thank you." Morgan said, the man nodded and they left to enter the house.

"Daddy was probably beating her." Morgan said.

"Yeah, I think so. Then maybe the boyfriend came to rescue her? It would go with the story." They stepped into the house where the chief of police was waiting for them once again. He nodded in greeting and showed them the way to Sophia's room. They looked around, but again, the only thing out of place was the blood soaked into the carpet.

Derek sighed, "What is the point in coming to the crime scenes. They haven't left ANYTHING at either one."

"Waiting for a slip-up." Spencer said.

They went back to the vehicle, but didn't leave right away once they got in, "The sword-like slashes are probably part of the signature." Derek declared.

"I dont think they're _sword-like_."

"Why not?"

"I think it _is_ a sword."

"Who would have a sword with no one noticing."

"Well, actually, swords are popular as decorations. Religious reasons, props from shows and other things, and sometimes just as decorations. Anyone that sees one in a house might comment on it, probably be a little uneasy around it, but otherwise not notice it."

Derek hmm-ed and started up the car.

Spencer pressed the button beside the letters that formed 'Katlyn Black' and straightened out his tux. He wasn't sure about it, but it was what Garcia had suggested.

"Hello?" I answered the caller.

"Hey, it's Spencer."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." I hung up the phone and ran into the bathroom to double check my looks. I slipped a breath mint into my mouth and grabbed my bag and keys on my way out the door.

I stepped out the entrance door and saw him leaning against his car in a tux. I smiled, he looked cute in a tux, "Hey Spencer." And I felt the akwardness swirling around me. I never knew whether the guy felt akward, but I have always been very self-concious even though people always tell me I'm pretty and guys constantly ask me out.

He smiled back and opened the passenger's door for me. I hopped in and buckled up. Spencer started up the car and we began to drive away in silence. After a while I could tell he was nervous, too, since he didn't try to start up a conversation. I didn't really know anything about him so I went with the one thing I did.

"So you work in the FBI with Penelope."

"Yup." He replied.

"What exactly do you do?"

"We work in the Behavioural Analasis Unit."

"So, profiling, right?"

"Yup."

"So … How is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it. If I didn't like it I would have done something else with my life."

"True."

"You went to school with Garcia?"

"Yup, graduate of CalTech."

"Did you do the same … thing as her?"

"Code? Yeah, it was the only other thing in the world that interested me. I needed a back up plan because I never thought I'd be able to make it as a writer."

"Fiction author, right? Any books I may have heard of?"

"Well, maybe..." I named off a few of my most famous work.

"I've heard of a couple of those, but I've never read them." He pulled the car up in front of a small restaurant.

"Ah, I see." I must have looked a little dissappointed.

"...But I bet you I can read at least two of them by this time tommorrow."

"And still go to work? No way." We climbed out of the vehicle and walked inside together.

"Yes, I can. I will bet you anything in the world." Before I could answer him, a waiter came up to us and suggested where to sit. He pointed us to a low booth where you could see almost every inch of the place.

He gave us menus and we started looking over the choices, "Oh and dinner is entirely on me." Spencer said, but when I protested he smiled and ignored them.

The waiter came back with the drinks we had ordered and took the rest of our order. After the waiter had interupted, we lost what we were talking about and sat there akwardly again. After a minute, I noticed two people a few booths away. A woman had just arrived. She had a paper mustache taped to her top lip. She was wearing a fedora, jeans and a baggy sweater. Both of them were obviously wearing wigs because the man's kept sliding a little since he was laughing so hard at his friend. I started giggling as she pouted her lips and acting like a child would with a mustache like that. Spencer gave me a weird look and I nodded to the pair behind him. He turned around and stared laughing, too.

"Is that Garcia and Morgan?" He whispered to me.

I laughed even more at Penelope, "Yeah, it is. Do you think they're spying on us?"

"That would explain the costumes." Apparently they hadn't noticed we knew they were there, because Morgan was finally able to talk and said; "You were supposed to bring a video camera! Not a weird costume that could give us away!"

"Don't worry, they won't recognize us. I mean, have you ever seen me wear jeans? Ugh, they're so uncomfortable!" That made us giggle even more. The waiter appeared once again with our food, he noticed what we were laughing at and chuckled as he sat our plates down in front of us. We ate and talked about our lives and he taught me a bit about profiling, then he even did some magic tricks for me – that was definatly the best part!

Even though Penelope and Derek had obviously come to spy on us, they didn't pay us much attention, they mostly talked to each other and laughed a lot.

Spencer asked the waiter for the cheque and paid for everything, even after all my protests. We walked back out to the car and he drove me home. He walked me up to the front door of the apartment building.

"So, about that bet I started earlier..." He began.

"What about it?"

"How about if I do finish more than two books of yours, we have another date?"

"It's a deal." I smiled and hugged him before pulling out my keys. I didn't think anyone could read that quickly, but he was obviously very confident he would. I hoped that he was that good at reading.

Spencer was reading at his desk in the BAU, he was supposed to be finishing his paperwork, but he was almost done that and the book he had in his hands. Morgan came up behind him and spoke, scaringthe crap out of him.

"So, how was your date last night?"

"AAGH! Geez, Morgan, don't do that, and you should know." Spencer turned back to his book irritably.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, he was not very good at acting.

"We saw you and Garcia."

"I think you mistook someone else."

"Nooo... It was you. Only Garcia would wear a paper mustache and a sweater like that." Spencer looked back up from his book. Morgan chuckled, remembering that part clearly from last night.

"So what are you reading?"

"One of the books Katlyn wrote." He flipped to the cover to show Morgan and turned back to continue reading. Morgan chuckled and walked away. He stopped beside Prentiss and whispered something to her. She smiled funnily and looked towards Spencer's desk.

A few minutes later once Spencer was finished the book and finishing up his paperwork, Emily popped her head over the little wall seperating their desks.

"I heard you went on a date last night." She said with a big grin.

Spencer sighed, a little annoyed with Morgan and Garcia, "Yes, I did."

She smiled even wider, close to laughter, "So who is she? What's she like?"

"She's an old friend of Garcia's. A fiction author."

"Wow, you're dating one of Garcia's friends?" Emily laughed as she pictured him on a date with a bit different version of Penelope.

"I said a friend of Garcia, not Garcia. They're actually quite different. She's not as loud and out-going." Spencer admitted. Rossi walked into the BAU at last. He walked towards them, on his way to his office and Spencer said a "good morning" as he returned to his work.

"Hey, Romeo." Rossi said casually as he walked by and Emily burst into hysterics. Spencer threw his hands up in disbelief and gave up on his paperwork, then pulled out the third book.

"Conference room in five minutes. Another body was just found." Hotch went around to each desk, collecting up his team.

They all gathered together and waited patiently for JJ to explain. She put some pictures on the screen and began telling them about the murder. "Samuel Johns was just found in his house, dead, around noon today."

"It's almost four, why are you just telling us now?" Rossi interupted.

"We didn't know about the latest murder until about twenty minutes ago."

"Why did it take so long?"

"Apparently the girlfriend that found him stepped into the dogs' blood, then onto the note, it stuck to the shoe and they found it on their yard where she had waited for the police and stayed after they arrived."

"The dogs' blood?" Emily asked.

"Yes," JJ pressed a button and a couple pictures came up, "Mr. Jacob's dogs had been beheaded."

"Poor doggies..." Peneolpe said as she stared at the screen sadly.

"Time of death? Why were they found at noon." Rossi questioned.

"Some time late last night. The girlfriend had been away and just returned when she found them."

"Why were the dog killed as well?" Derek wondered.

"Well, it corresponds with the story. The original is covered in blood," The note appeared on the screen, "But one of the officers typed it out so it was easier to read." She handed each of them a paper and Emily began reading it, "The victim rose, they felt gross, like they were rotting away. The victim walked away from his grave in the hellish world like a zombie, though they were, they didn't think of

themself as one. The victim found the room of weapons. There were weapons for war and weapons to punish the sinners. The victim took one of the swords and stooped towards Hades castle. Cerberus met the victim at the entrance of the God of the Underworld's castle. Cerberus snapped and snarled at him, but the victim quickly found the chance to slice off one head. Cerberus whined but kept at the victim, trying harder to kill the intruder, but in the end, the victim easily sliced off one head then the last in the confusion. The victim continued on, unnaffected by anything that came their way. The victim finally came to Hades' living quarters. The victim pushed the door in and spotted Hades immediatly. Hades came at the victim, to defend his castle and world, but he just stabbed Hades through the chest and he was dead instantaneously. Satisfied with revenge, the victim returned to their grave, with the sword in hand."

"Again, careful not to say if it was a boy or girl, even if it meant bad grammar." JJ pointed out.

"It sounds like this person was in some kind of an accident and is blaming it on some one else. Killing for revenge. It also sounds like because of this accident and their survival, they think they're immortal, higher than a god. Hades wouldn't die so easily in a story, even a short one like this." Spencer said, a few of them nodded in agreement.

"So, Garcia look for accidents in the past five years. The patient would have just gotten out of rehab or the hospital recently." Derek told her and Penelope nodded.

"Do any of you think this is a real writer or just some one with a hobby?" Emily asked.

"Well, it could be an underappreciated author. Or they could have had a lot of novels rejected by publishers and finally lashed out. Or they could be someone who was mad they couldn't write as much as they wanted to because of the accident. It's hard to say." Spencer answered.

"Okay, Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, go to the house and talk to the girlfriend. Rossi and I will go to the coroner's office. Back here in an hour." They all packed up their things and began to leave but before they could, Hotch remembered to ask Reid of something, "Your new girlfriend's a writer, right? Have her look at these next time you see her, see if she can pick anything out." Everyone smiled as a silent laugh as Reid left the room.


	3. An Unsuspecting Suspect

"I finished three of your books." Spencer said as soon as I answered her phone.

"No you did not!" I answered, doubting him.

"Yes, I did! I could give you a short summary of them if you wanted."

"You've probably just got a website up in front of you."

"I can't, I'm driving."

"Then you shouldn't be talking to me on the phone!"

"I'll hang up if you agree to go to the movies with me tonight, otherwise I will keep calling back."

"Fine!"

"Good and by the way, I'm at home right now! See you in a few hours!" The call disconnected and I looked at it as if I were facing Spencer, angry for lying but half smiling at his 'prank.'

Spencer bought the tickets from the cashier and walked back to me, I standing in line for snacks.

"So how did you like my books?"

"They were good," he said truthfully, "I mean, I don't usually read books like yours so I can't really say how good they were compared to other books, but I thought they were interesting."

"I still don't believe you read three books in one day AND went to work."

"Ask Garcia or Morgan, I can read twenty thousand words a minute."

"Really?"

"Yes, did you know our conscious minds can process sixteen bits of information per second and our unconsious can process eleven million."

"Uh … Wow, I didn't know that." I marvelled, "Hey, is that Derek and Penelope?" I pointed at the ticket booth.

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"Did you tell them we were coming here? They could be spying again."

"No, I didn't. They either followed us or they're here together."

"Looks like they're here together." I said as we watched the two go into the theater to find seats. They disappeared and we turned back to the booth.

"Oh, uhm, we're working on a case right now that my boss thought you might have a helpful opinion on." Spencer said as he reached into his pocket.

"Alright." I said and he handed me a few papers. He had written down the victims and key things from the scenes on the papers so I would know what they were like when I read the stories.

"The unsub has been killing people with what we think is a sword, after they kill the victims they write a little fictional story to go with the murder. We think it's a woman but we're not totally sure." I nodded and began to read the stories as Spencer ordered some popcorn and drinks.

"Well, I have to say, they sound like things I've written but never published. And this person is quite creative, the three dogs being cerberus. I mean, it's bad they keep killing people, but their ideas are still creative. I'd be careful if I ever met them."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. It's hard to tell what kind of person is behind it when their stories are all completely different." By then, we were sitting in two seats waiting for the movie to start.

"Yeah, I know."

Before we could talk anymore, the lights dimmed and the movie began.

About halfway through they movie, Spencer realized something bad, something very, very bad. He looked at Katlyn, she was watching the movie so innocently, she felt Spencer looking at her and turned to smile, then looked back at the screen. He stared at the screen, too, but he wasn't really watching.

Katlyn had to be the unsub.

She was a girl.

The stories were all different, like her books.

She even said they were like things she had written but never published, maybe because they were rejected.

She thought unsub was creative in the same ways as herself.

When she read the descriptions, she didn't flinch, she was even more interested.

She had no alibi for all the murders except the first, anything can happen when you're drunk. She could have some how accidentally killed some one and liked it.

He decided he would ask her her friend's last name from the club when the movie was over, have Garcia look up her number, call her and see if she remembered anything from the night of the first murder.

He didn't really see the last half of the movie, but Katlyn didn't really say much about it after the question anyone could ask and anyone could easily answer; "Did you like the movie?" He had said yes and they continued on home.

He walked me up to the apartment building door again and asked me; "Your friend from the club the other night, Ella, what was her name?"

I didn't expect that and took a second to answer, "Uh, Ella Amsinga."

"Thanks, so I'll call you tomorrow." Spencer said, and left me there, very confused.

Luis unlocked the door to his apartment and relocked it as he entered. This night would be his first in his new home. Not that he would admit it, he was a bit scared something would happen. He plopped down on his couch and turned on the old, bulky television. He heard a small tap and spun around in his seat to see what it was. It was nothing, just his imagination, or so he thought.

A figure walked around the couch. He couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. There were some curves, but the baggy clothing made it hard to be sure. He yelped and said; "What the hell are you doing in here? This is _my_ apartment!" The figure just ignored him and pulled out a long object from the bag they were carrying and closed in on Luis, "Wh-What are you doing?" The figure raised their arm and pushed the sword straight through his chest then pulled it out and did it again, multiple times.

He was definatly dead. The figure smiled and sat on the non-bloody end of the couch, pulled out a piece of paper and pen and began to write.

_He opened the shuttle's airlock door and floated out into the space beyong it. He made it to the surface of the moon, at last, his life's dream had finally come true. He breathed in a breath of victory and looked around the empty rock. He trampsed around the surface, looking for a good spot to put the American flag, though it didn't really matter-it all looked the same. He turned around and stopped, his face full of horror. The monster snarled angrily at the astronaut for trespassing on his home. The astronaut did not know if he should try to run or stay where he was. Before he could make up his mind, the monster reared up and sent his many tentacles flying down to the astronaut's chest, creating several _

_holes in him, which killed him instantly. The monster grinned his disgusting grin and returned to his lair._

The figure smiled again, happy with their work, placed the pen back in their pocket, slid the sword out from Luis' chest, shoved it back in the bag and left the apartment.

"Hey, Garcia, can you look up a name for me?" Spencer asked as he walked into the little dark room Garcia could always be found in.

"Of couse, of course, that's what I'm here for." She spun in her chair to face her keyboard.

"Ella Amsinga." Spencer said and Garcia typed the name in, "I need her phone number." Garcia stopped.

"You better not be planning on cheating on Katlyn, 'cause honestly, you don't wanna ruin it with her, she's your first girlfriend in how long?"

"No, no, I think she's the unsub."

"Ooh," Garcia said and turned back to her keyboard, "So, how did you figure out this Ella is the unsub?"

"No, I meant I think Katlyn's the unsub."

"WHAT?" Penelope yelled and swung around, not angry with him for thinking that, just very confused about his hunch.

"I don't want her to be, but I have to be sure, she _does_ fit a lot of the profile. Just give me the number so I can see if she has an alibi for the first murder, if she does, she's clear." She read the number out to him and he punched it in.

"Hello?" The girly voice answered.

"Hello, this is Doctor Spencer Reid from-"

"Oh, you're the guy from the club the other night!"

"Yes, I am."

"Aawe, did you finally pluck up the courage to ask me out? Wait … I never gave you my number."

"No, I didn't call you for that. I wanted to ask you about later that night."

"Okaaay. What about it?"

"Uh, did you leave Katlyn alone at any time? For a long period of time, like an hour or more?"

"No, I don't think so, but I was pretty wasted last night. I don't think Katlyn drank at all. But I honestly don't remember any of it. We could have killed some one for all I know."

"Thanks, that's all I need."

"Uhm. Okay, bye-bye." She said and hung up.

"Please tell me she has an alibi." Penelope pleaded, but Spencer had to shake his head. Spencer left Garcia and went to tell Hotch his theory.

"Are you sure, Reid?" Hotch looked at him seriously.

"Yes." But he wanted to say no, because if they arrested her and he was right, she would go to jail, if he was wrong, she would probably hate him forever and never want to talk to him, maybe even ruin her new friendship with Garcia.

"Alright then, take Morgan and Prentiss." Spencer nodded and turned to leave, unimpressed with Hotch's choice of companions.

Spencer was glad neither of them said anything after he told them what they were doing. They could obviously tell he was upset about it. They pulled up to the building. Spencer sighed and reluctantly got out of the car.

He buzzed her apartment button and she answered. "Hey, it's Spencer again. Can you come down here?"

I puzzled, _it's the middle of the day, shouldn't he be at work? _ But I agreed to be down in and minute. I swung the door open and saw Spencer with Derek and another woman.

"Hey, guys. Uh, who's your friend?" They ignored my question. When Spencer kept his voice locked up shyly, Derek stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but you're under arrest for the murders of five people." Derek said, reluctantly pulling out a pair of handcuffs. I looked at Spencer, confused and scared, I didn't do it, I knew that, but he apparently didn't think so. I went with them, making no fuss.

The woman sat in the back with me and Spencer sat in the passenger's seat. I stared down at my feet sadly. He thought their unsub was me because I was a fiction writer, that's probably all it was.

Spencer's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey JJ, what's up?" The person said a bit and he nodded, then said "Okay," when he realized she couldn't see him nod. He hung up the phone and turned his head a little, "They found another body."

They stuck me in a room at the police station that had one small, covered window, and big mirror, atable and four chairs in it. I sat down, they left me in there alone for a bit and I thought over a few things.

On the other side of the mirror, Spencer, Derek and Emily watched her, "Should I go in, or do you want to?" Derek asked Spencer.

"I will, I'm the one accusing her." He said and walked to the door.

I looked up to see Spencer closing the door. He walked to the table and sat across from me.

"Why am I here, Spencer?"

He paused, I could tell he didn't want to be here especially not with me, "I think you might be our unsub."

"I figured that, why?"

"You fit most of the profile I told you last night. You have no alibi for any of the murders. All of them were very, very late."

"What about the first one? I was out with Ella!"

"She doesn't remember any of it. We figure you might have gotten drunk and with or without her you killed Mr and Mrs Dupre. You liked it and continued to kill every night after."

"If I had done it when I was drunk, it would have been a lot sloppier. I haven't even seen any pictures of the crime scenes, but from what you've told me, they were pretty organized. They took the weapon with them, used gloves, actually sat down and wrote stories. Who would do that when they were drunk? Besides, I didn't drink anything that night except maybe one shot."

"When I told you about the case you looked everything but disgusted. You were fascinated by it."

"Yeah, because nothing like this ever happened to me. It seems like just another story."

"But it's not a story, Katlyn, six people are dead, we need to figure out who is doing it, or more people will die. If we have to take in a few people to cancel them out, then so be it." Katlyn looked at him angrily, "You know we have good reason, we'll keep you in here over night. If they strike again, you'll be free, okay?" Katlyn nodded, calming down a bit.

Spencer stood up and rejoined Derek and Emily on the other side of the mirror.

At one point, I must have fell asleep, because the next minute the light shining through the window was brighter than ever and the door opened to reveal an apologetic Spencer.

"Unsub killed again?" Katlyn asked and Spencer nodded, "So, I'm free to go right?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you a few questions to see if we could figure out another suspect." He walked in and took the seat across from me once again, "You said the stories sounded like things you had written, but never published-did you ever show anyone?"

"I showed my friends, of course, those stories were back when I went to Caltech, so Peneope would have read a couple and probably a couple other friends."

"Can you give me any names that might fit the profile?"

"Well, I only had one other friend that liked writing, but I don't think she could do anything like this."

"She could be jelous of you, that could be why she's acting out, she could have even framed you and that's why we were lead to you."

"Okay, framing me sounds a bit more like her, she was always an attention hog. Anne Turner."

"Alright, let's go see Garcia." He smiled and stood up. Katlyn smiled back and joined him at the door.

Penelope looked the name up. She found information on an Anne that worked at a local restaurant. Graduated from Caltech. And many other things that fit her perfectly into the profile. They told Hotch who we had found, he agreed she fit the profile and we all crammed into a couple of SUVs.

I was in the back seat with the woman from the day before with the dark hair and Spencer. It seemed like an akward time to me but a couple minutes into the drive she turned to me and held out her hand. "Sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Emily Prentiss."

"Uh … Katlyn Black." I shook her hand politely.

The car stopped in front of a little town house. Everyone else had those FBI vests on and told me to stay with the SUVs as they snuck up to the front door of the house. I leaned against the hood and waited for them. They actually took quite a bit longer than I expected. But they eventually came out with Anne in hand cuffs and a guilty expression. She was shoved into the other SUV and we crawled into ours for the ride back.

Spencer wanted to say something, I wasn't a profiler, but I could read him well, and I knew it. And I also knew, he didn't want to say anything because he would probably feel weird saying any of it in front of his coworkers.

So I looked at him until he turned towards me. I smiled and took his hand, and leaned on his shoulder.


	4. 3 Years, 2 Months and 17 Days Later

My eyes snapped open and I realized how big today was. I never expected this day to _actually _come. I looked over and poked Spencer's shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I grinned widely. He chuckled.

"Hey, don't most people think it's bad luck for the groom and bride to see each other before the wedding?"

"Since when do we believe in superstition? And since when are we most people?" I asked, putting on a very confused face.

He laughed, "Very true."

"Plus, it doesn't exactly make sense, because if the bride and groom had never met. Then they're bound to run into some problems." We laughed again. I sat up and hopped out of bed, I honestly had no idea what I was supposed to do first. I looked at the clock. We still had an hour until my mother would be here.

"How about some breakfast first." I suggested, as I slipped into some temporary day clothes.

"Breakfast is good." Spencer said.

I was finally in my wedding dress. We were supposed to start soon, I was super nervous and Penelope was trying to calm me down a bit. She apparently remembered something and smiled wildly.

"Uh … Is there something you would like to share?" I asked her. She held out her hand. Her left hand. And guess what was wraped around her ring finger. A bunch of little diamonds.

"OH MY GOSH! He proposed?" I squealed, totally forgetting I was about to get married myself. Penelope nodded happily.

"After the rehersal dinner last night. We got back home. And … just … Oh my God."

"Penelope, you're getting married!" I said exciteably and hugged her.

"So are you! And, since I'm your maid of honour, I want you to be mine."

"Well, it would be my pleasure." I agreed. My dad walked in to tell us it was time for us to get going. He smiled and I saw a tear in the corner of his eye as I stood up. I hugged him and told him I love him as Penelope went to the doorway, waiting for her turn to waltz out. The music started playing. We watched my neice walk down the isle with a miniature version of my bouquet. Penelope left and I watched her meet up with Derek. I waited a second and we started to follow them. Everyone stood up as we entered, it just made me more nervous. I heard whispers going through our two families. As I approached the front, I saw Spencer's mother who actually came for a few days for the wedding. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I saw Spencer waiting for me at the front of the crowd. He couldn't help but smile as I walked toward him and with every step I took, I felt much less nervous. It was great.

My dad let go of my arm and I held Spencer's hand as we faced the minister and he began the ceremony.


End file.
